gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Paint Universe/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2019 Gingo Animation animated sequel to the 1999 Gingo animated film Paint World, Paint Universe. Opening Credits Universal 1440 Entertainment presents a Gingo Animation production PAINT UNIVERSE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Mike Disa Written by Peter Ackerman Irene Mecchi Jon Vitti Produced by Amy McNeill Executive Producers Geo G. Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Songs Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Original Score by Heitor Pereira Themes by Mark Mothersbaugh Edited by Margaret Hou Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Director Craig Kellman Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Animation Director Genndy Tartakovsky Production Manager Roy Kobayashi Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Cast More coming soon! Second Part of the Credits Screenplay Development, Pre-Production, and Animation by Gingo Animation Executive in Charge of Production Geo G. Head of Screenplay Development Terry Ward Story Head of Story David Soren Story Supervisor Gary Hall Storyboard Lead Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists John D. Anderson Tom Ellery James Fujii Ryan Green David Knott Audel LaRoque Scott Mansz Nicole Mitchell Robb Pratt Mark Swan Frans Vischer Chris Williams Storyboard Assistant Nick Sung Creative Development Vicki Letizia Character Development Audel LaRoque Terry Ward Michael Wildshill Editorial First Assistant Editor John Wheeler Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editor Michael Wildshill Visual Development Character Designers Geo G. Junpei Takayama Craig McCracken Craig Kellman Lead Prop Designer Andy Bialk Prop Designers David Lee Dave MacDougall J. Michael Spooner Background and Location Designers Olaf Miller J. Michael Spooner Justin Thompson Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Supervisor Mike Inman Visual Development Artist Armand Serrano Modeling CG Modeling Supervisor Nancy Black CG Modeling Lead Paul Schoeni CG Modeling Artists James Bancroft Jon Gourley Marty Havran Stephen W. King Nikolai Lockertsen John P. Rand Christine Waggoner Shading CG Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson CG Shading Lead Daniel McCoy CG Shading Artists James Bancroft Lars R. Damerow Thomas Jordan Tom Miller Stephen W. King CG Shading Technical Director Alex Seiden Texturing CG Texturing Lead Raine Anderson CG Texturing Artists Amanda Bone Jon Gourley Nikolai Lockertsen Suzanne Smith Rigging 2D Character Rigging Supervisor Ella Marshak 2D Character Riggers Jason Lin Allan White CG Character Rigging Supervisor James Bancroft CG Character Rigging Lead William Austin Lee CG Character Riggers Andrew Ritchie Ahmed Shehata CG Set & Prop Rigging Lead John Bunt CG Set & Prop Rigger Jim Su Builds 2D Builds Supervisor Jared Bennett 2D Builds Artist Mike Tse CG Builds Artists Dalia Al-Husseini Jamie Briens Andy Warren Previsualization Previs Supervisor Eric Benedict Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artist John Lee Workbook Workbook Supervisor Uwe Saegner Workbook Artist James Beihold Layout 2D Layout Supervisor Rasoul Azadani 2D Layout Journeyman Andrew Edward Harkness 2D Layout Artists John Byrne Andrew Gentle Greg Martin Lorenzo Martinez Rick Moore Antonio Navarro Armand Serrano Bruce Zick CG Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson CG Layout Leads Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior CG Layout Artist Eric Gambini CG Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Bunt Jeffrey Burt John Clark Jon Gourley Julie Holmes Sungyeon Joh Bernard Lizon Marcie Matsui Sukwon Park Andrew Ritchie Mark Sanford Yun Shin Sylvia Wong CG Layout Technical Director Dan Copping Set Dressing CG Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin CG Set Dressing Lead Tom Miller CG Set Dressing Artist Alison Leaf Scene Setup Scene Setup Lead Ghadeer A. Shaheen Scene Setup Artists Mike Collymore Bryn Graham Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisors Gina Bradley Vincent Clarke Scene Planner George "Bingo" Ferguson Continuity Continuity Supervisor Cathy Goldman Assistant Continuity Supervisor Cindy Nason Continuity Checker Denise Link Assistant Continuity Checker Jennifer Alton Animation Heads of Animation Rex Grignon Michael Wildshill Supervising Animators Kyle Balda James Baxter Tim Cheung Bob Cokinn Donnachada Daly Andreas Deja Bill Diaz Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Jack Reed Lead Animators Alessandro Carloni Paul Chung Audel LaRoque Trey Thomas Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Line Korsgaard Andersen Linda Bel Jeremy Bernstein Nev Bezaire Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Michelle Dean Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Bill Georgiou Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Eric Lessard Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Ken Morrissey Julie Nelson Paul Newberry Joe Oh David Pritchard Mark Pudleiner Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Assistant Animators Paul Chung Vera Pacheco Peggy Tonkonogy Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Supervisor Jan Naylor Rough Inbetween Lead Geo G. Rough Inbetweeners Casey Coffey Brad Conde John Hurst Steve Mason Paul N. McDonald David Moses Pimentel Karen Tremblay Michael Wu Background Background Supervisor Al Gumer Background Lead Lin Hua Zheng Background Designers Gerald Forton Drew Graybeal Cesar Magsombol Gary Montalbano Background Artists Andrew Brandou Brad Hicks Bonnie Callahan Jonathan Goley Phillip Phillipson Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Supervisor Don Parmele Clean-up Animation Lead Kevin Condron Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Merry Clingen Emily Jiuliano Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Assistant Clean-up Animators Kent Holaday Michael Polvani Ginger Wolf Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Supervisor Mike Demur Breakdown Artists Christenson M. Casugo Kimberly Dwinell Eun Sang Jang Chun Yin Joey So Inbetween Animators Oliver Acker Cyndy Bohonovsky Nickolas Frangos Jeff Harter Tim Hodge Yoshitake Iwakami Sean Jimenez Audel LaRoque Russell Lingo Jane Misek James Parris Dusty Wakefield Lip-sync Animator Acacia Caputo Simulation Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors Mark Thomas Henne Christine Waggoner Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Michael Levine Adrian Pinder Zack Weiler D'Lun Wong Crowd Simulation Supervisor Freddie Long Crowd Simulation Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Jane Yen Crowd Simulation Technical Director James Thornton Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Nikolai Lockertsen Simulation Manager Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Coordinator Mari Aizawa Visual Effects 2D Visual Effects Animators John Dillon Michel Gagné Tom Hush David Lee Susanna Luck Bob Simmons 2D Visual Effects Assistant Animators Lee Crowe Dan Turner 2D Visual Effects Breakdown Artist Melinda Wang 2D Visual Effects Inbetween Animator Dan Lund Lead CG Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill CG Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Mike Mangan Paul Norris Lead CG Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand CG Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer Lighting Lighting Supervisor Brian Cook Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christian Cunningham Ryan Duhaime Christopher Lee Fowler Irit Hod Timothy Hoffman Philippe Langlois Luke Martorelli Jong Yuk Lead Lighting Technical Director Bernardo Andrea Spadafora Lighting Technical Director Hanzhi Tang Lighting Consultant Jeremy Vickery Compositing 2D Compositing Supervisor James "J.R." Russell 2D Compositors Brad Gayo Brendan Harris Michelle A. Sammartino CG Compositing Supervisor Nelson Sepulveda CG Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Aaron Barclay Kevin Bell Sam Cole Bill Georgiou Anuj Patil Ari Rubenstein Shervin Shoghian CG Compositing Artists Paul Arion Patrick Bergeron Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ben Funk Ed Hawkins Nikolai Lockertsen Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Tamara Stone Catherine Tate Karen Watson Thorsten Wolf Steve Wright Rendering Head of Rendering Luca Fascione Rendering Supervisor Barry Kane Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Herzog Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Kate Cronin Tim Jones Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Allison Leopold Digital Ink & Paint Markup Kim Bowen Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi Eric Nordberg William Ohanesian Digital Ink & Paint Artists Kimberly Conte Audrey Covello Lori Hanson Sarah-Jane King Christine Kingsland Meling Pabian Joanne Plein Nelda Ridley Tina Staples Lydia Swayne Patricia Torocsik Color Styling Color Styling Supervisor Carmen Oliver Color Styling Assistant Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dale Cox Suzette Darling Leticia Lacy Roger Webb Checking Layout Checker Robin Police Animation Checkers Jan Browning Susan Burke Carroll Eristhee Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Digital Ink & Paint Checker Kevin Condron Final Checker Eric Bryan Digital Scanning Digital Scanning Supervisor Stuart Campbell Digital Scanner Brandi Young Yowza Animation Crew Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production Coordinator Sally Walker Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artist Chris Land Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor Justin Lee Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Greg Court Grant Harris Jason Kim Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Background Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Background Coordinator Renae Ruddock Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Digital Production Scene Planning/Compositing Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Overseas Supervisor JoEllyn Marlow Art Director & Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Layout York Lin Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Kirk Lin Alice Ho Andrew Hiseh Mori Lee Elton Lee Animators Marian Lin Woan Tsai Rita Lao Yoyo Chang Emma Chen Meeshin Chen Taylor Lu Ozzy Hsu Kelly Chen Orson Yuan Lily Lin John Chu 3D Effects Animators Rick Lin Tina Chen Hiung Chen Pinshen Lin Toon City Animation Crew Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Layout Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Julius Gopez Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Joddie Lopez Mike Mercado Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Romy Garcia Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Carlo Christopher Anacin Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Joseph Jubilee Balderas Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Gilbert Francisco Edgardo Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Dante La Torre Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Gabriel Mase Gary Mooney Jacques Muller Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Jose Mari Santiago Rommel Santiago Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Danilo Wabe Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Pretz Dela Torre Mike De Vega Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Buddy Maderazo Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Leo Saluna May Salunga Alvin Sarthou Joel Sengco Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Director Aaron Stannard Inbetween Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison Inbetween Checker Armand Wong Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Effects Animation Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Alfredo Cantuba Joey Celerio Crisano De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects In-betweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz Background Background Supervisor Michael Gorospe Background Artists Jonathan Ayop Darwin Camero Ricardo Francisco Dawn Macute Noel Solis Background Matte Painter Ephraim Sepe Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon CGI Animation CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation Supervising Directors Jinsung Kim Dongwon Jung Youngwon Jung Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Kyoonmin Lee Ini Song Sunmi Park Agatha Sarim Kim Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Animation Animation Directors Bong-Guen Kim Jae-Ong Kim Seung-Woo Yang Sungchan Lee Jinyul Jang Jinhyun Choi Layout Joonsoo Kwon Byunghui Kim Joonchan Kim Hyunjoo Park Donghwan Oh Kyungsoo Lee Kyoochang Lee Key Animation Sunjin Kim Yungki Kim Yoonbae Kim Hyunshik Nam Yunghee Shim Chang-Woo Park Hunkook Park Heung-Uk Yum Kyungsang Yoo Jaejin Yoo Yungtae Yoon Gunshik Lee Seungjoon Jung Namgil Jo Jaegyoo Jo Animation Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Clean-up Animation Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Animation Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background Background Directors Jongnam Kim Haesung Kim Kyungsook Park Jinyang Lee Soon-Yi Heo Background Artists Byungjoon Jun Seungchul Kim Donghwan Oh Dong-Gyoo Lee Yung Hwan Lee Checking Model Checking Hyunja Kang Jinmi Park Jinyung Song Jaehee Oh Miyun Lee Animation Checking Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Inbetween Checking Namgi Kim Myungho Kim Yoojoong Kim Heejung Kim Jong-Gook Lee Mijung Jun Heenam Jo Naksoo Choi Chulgi Hong Final Checking Seungyong Jung Pilmook Chae Digital Production Color Styling Yong Ahn Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Miyung Kim Hwasoon Kim Hyojung Park Eunyung Ahn Heeok Shin Boyung Choi Woonrye Jung Bumji Kim Jungbong Jang CG Animation Eddie Jae-Il Byung Hongsun Yoon Daeguen Hong Jungyoon Yang Minji Kim Fatou Gassama Ink & Paint Miyung Park Yong Ahn Sunyung Ham Yoonim Lee Woonrye Jung Compositing Jaehyung Won Kang-Ok Kim Joohee Yang Joori Jung Kwanhyung Lee Saerom Animation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Saerom Animation Overseas Supervisor Jonathon Goley Digital Production Director Choi Ki-Chul Digital Film Recordist Kim Kwon-Dong Production General Manager Lee Joon Soo Assistant Production Manager Joo Yong-Kyu Production Coordinator Han Kab-Hee International Relations Manager Sara Han-Williams Translator Minjeong Chae Animation Animation Directors Han Bong-Hee Kim Eul-Sung Layout Artists Ahn Sang-Ryul Lee Jong-Sun Kim Dong-Suk Kim Wol-Sung Kim Seong-Jik Kim Soo-Jeong Key Animators Kim Jung-Ho Lee Eun-Young Han Won-Hee Park Hyun-Kyung Ham Ok-Ki Kim Sang-Hee Woo Sun-Young Lee Mi-Jeong Jung Jin-Ok Ahn Jung-Ah Woo Young Mi Park Soon-Bok Baek Seong-Hoon Ho Jin-Young Lee Yoon-Hee Hong Mi-Young Kim Mi-Young Cho Jae-Chul Kim Hyo-Ni Chief Animation Assistants Kim Nyung-Ja Seo Joo-Hyun Animation Assistants Bang Dae-Hyuk Chae Sook-Ja Kim Mi-Hyang Kim Yean-Hee You Mi-Young Kim Mi-Jin Hwang Jung-Sook Jang Moon-Hee Park Hye-Ran Min Bong-Soon Kim Young-A Kim Sun-Mae Jang Won-Young Nam Ki-Yung Kwon Eun-Ju Yang Ki-Ok Ko Soo-Kyung Lee Kyung-Hee Lee Eun-Ha Lee Youn-Jung Choi Ji-Young Song Jin-Up Lee Moon-Ki Bae Kyung-Mi Um Wha-Ran Kim Sung-Sook An Ji-Young Animation Retakes Lee Byung-Sun Checking Model Checkers Lee Kyung-Wha Shin Yun-Soo Final Checkers Park Tae-Soo Park Mi-Young Scanning Chief Scanner Jang Kyung-Sook Animation Scanners Park Eun-Mi Kim Mi-Kyung Park Sang-Won Background Scanners Cho Sun-A Kim Jong-Soon Coloring Chief Colorist Jang Kyung-Sook Colorists Jung Ui-Young Kim Mi-La Lee Yun-Sook Nam Seong-Hee Choi Young-Sook Min-Mi Ok Jung In-Sook Cho Young-Mi Moon Mi-Young Park Sun-Hee No Kyung-Ok Kim Mi-Kyung Hong Young-Sook Compositing Compositing Chief Eun Mi-Ja Compositors Park Mi-Sun Park Sung-Chul Lee Joo-Sung Bardel Entertainment Crew Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment, Inc. Executive Producers Delna Bhesania Barry Ward Line Producer Elin Anderson Creative Director Florian Wagner Layout Layout Supervisors Don Fuller John Hill Layout Artists Allison Chan Bong Macarayan Animation Supervising Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Director Nathan Litz Animation Supervisors Victor Marchetti Nick Vallinakis Animators Krista Baron Graham Bustard Chris Chan Kaylea Chard Caroline Foley Shawn Harper Justin Lee Graham Peterson Tommy Rodricks Lubke Seid Kritika Seshadri Justin Smith Johnny Tesoro Animation Revisionist Denny Lu Animation Coordinator Kent McCormick Background Background Supervisor Don Fuller Background Artists Irina Golina Sagatelian Caitie O'Rourke Eda Soong Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up and Inbetween Supervisor Curt Spurging Clean-up Artist Vince Orcullo Inbetween Artist Felix Betschart Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Browne Visual Effects Artist Ravinder Brar Compositing Compositing Supervisor Bert Dennison Compositor Christian Stokes CGI Animation CG Supervisor Masaki Jeffrey CG Modeling Artist Eric Cheung CG Texturing Artist Tim Yang CG Animators Nigel Hunter Justin Lee Tom Roth Bob Taylor CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Zachary Mallett Production Production Manager Deacon Publicover Production Supervisor John Rix Production Coordinators Athena Cho Laurel Montgomery Production Assistant Dallas Parker Head of Production Greg DeWinter President Barry Ward Chief Executive Officer Delna Bhesania Vice President of Production Bonnie Pritzker Chief Technology Officer Darcy Reno Director of Finance & Business Affairs Richard Grieve Controller Daniel Masuda Operations Director Sanja Zoric Human Resources Director Anne Denman Senior Human Resources Manager Monica Tsai Prana Animation Studios Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Prana Animation Studios, Inc. Visual Effects Supervisors Samir Hoon Arudra Jaykar Visual Effects Producer Bhakti Patwardhan Visual Effects Coordinator Vikash Sharma CG Supervisors Jouelle Baracho Prakash D'Cunha Arudra Jaykar Supervising CG Producers Kristin Dornig Arish Fyzee CG Line Producer Aby John Animation Supervisor Amogh Vaidya India CG Studio Operations Anish Mulani CG Production Manager Amit Ramesh Mishra Supervising Technical Directors Matt Derksen Jimmy Gordon Daniel Lindsey Joe Mancewicz Apurva Shah CG Sequence Supervisors Ashwin C. John Himanshu Khatri Chinneri Ramesh Kayur Sheth Asset Build Asset Build Manager Ruchi Shah Asset Build Coordinator Kriti Ahuja Modeling Character Modeling Lead R. Durairaj Character Modeling Artists Amit Das Yogesh Mulay Lekha Shetty Set Modeling Lead Ketan Thakor Set Modeling Artists Sudipto Mukherjee Shireen Prabhu Prop Modeling Lead M. Balasubramanian Prop Modeling Artist Dinesh Kumar Das Rigging Rigging Lead Jaidev Singh Rigging Artists Shreepad Agaskar Abhijeet Gupta Tousif Malik Mallesh N. Bappaditya Roy Robert Sanasam Facial Set-up Facial Set-up Lead R. Durairaj Facial Set-up Artist C. Jayavel Surfacing Character Surfacing Lead Muriel Mantri Character Surfacing Artists Swati Laxman Adam Suneel B. Sutar R. Vaithi Ajinkya S. Vartak Set Surfacing Lead Jayaprakash P.J. Set Surfacing Artists Ashish B. Bhosle Sumit K. Mohanty Jatin Nair Vivek N. Nair Francisco Rodriguez Nihar Sutar Dhanashree V. Vaidya Prop Surfacing Lead Manivannan Madhesan Prop Surfacing Artists Rashmi Mahadevan Surendran Narayanan Surfacing Technical Director Jimmy Machado Hair & Fur Hair & Fur Supervisor Abhishek Karmakar Hair & Fur Lead Rajeev Jagasia Hair & Fur Artists Darshan Jain Monica Sharma Vimal Thomas Hair Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Foliage Foliage Lead Saikat Bhattacharya Foliage Artists Sumanto Bej Bharti Chavan Rajib Debnath Deyali Gupta Rintu Halder Paras N. Masalkar Ujjwal Shirsat Saurabh S. Verma Matte Painting Lead Matte Painter Anup Mitra Matte Painters Sarah Focking Vikram Mali Pratik V. Sapar Layout Layout Supervisor Seshu Kumar Kota Layout Lead Anand R. Pai Layout Artists A.V. Ajith Sameer Bhagat Rohit Ekley Keshav N. Khatake Arnab K. Mitra Prafulla Naik Layout Production Coordinator Akshay Shrivastava Animation Animation Leads B.D.V. Prasad Jahangir Patil Animators Chitra P. Bagkar Minar S. Bidaye Ankan Dhar Surpur E.G. Aman Goyal Saumya Goyal Kotteti Giridhar Kumar Talekar Haresh Sandeep Kalambe Sandeep S. Kedare Nitin Khambalkar Harish Kumawat Onkar A. Lad Rohan Mandke Amit Menon Athar Momin Mahesh M.S. Nilesh Naik Pankaj Negi Kalpesh Patel Akash P. Patil Hemant Patil Vinay Patil Nikhil V. Polji Rahul Rajput Salve Rahul Chatrasal Singh Hitender Singh Krishna K. Singh Pankaj Sinha Alpesh Solanki Rajeev Vedak Waghmare Vipinkumar Mayur A. Wakale Animation Technical Support Onil Vaidya Animation Production Managers Ashish Thapar Navneet Verma Animation Production Coordinators Chetan A. Barora Manitha Manohar Nayak Anubhav Srivastava Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Leads Rupesh Gosavi Ravi Kanojia Shot Finaling Artists Sahil Arora Sameer Berde Blaise V. Carvalho Amit Ramdas Gadekar Vaibhav Ingole Vivek Laxane Mani Kumar M. Meera Makhecha Parag D. Mane Abhijeet Misal Arnab K. Mitra Limbaji D. Narale Ritu Verma Shot Finaling Production Coordinator Jerry David Simulation Simulation Supervisor Akash Abhishek Karmakar Hair Asset and Simulation Technical Director Darshan Jain Hair Simulation Lead Manoj Kumar V. Hair Simulation Co-Lead Shailesh Paiyala Hair Simulation Artists Kailas Avhad Jayesh Bhavsar Priyesh Geete Priyanshu Ghosh Suchandra Ghosh Sanket Kadam Rutuja Kajave Ashish Kakkad P. Pavan Kumar Paresh K. Mistry Anik D. Patel Manoj K. Patidar Nikhil Patil Vivekanand Rai Kumar Rohan Nimisha Sethi Cloth Simulation Lead Amitkumar Tembhare Cloth Simulation Artists Poorva Adarkar Sejas Mehta Bapi Modak Vineet Singh Kiran P. Vaidya Monica Sharma Simulation Production Coordinator Urmi Jana Technical Animation Technical Animation Lead Sejas Mehta Technical Animators Abhishek Dhar Kaushik Ghosh Rupesh L. Gosavi Rohit Sali Effects Effects Leads Perminder Singh Sunil Chatim Johnny James Kamlesh Parmar Perminder Singh Anand Suthar Houdini Effects Technical Director Anand Zaveri Maya Effects Technical Director K.D.Vinoth Khanna Effects Artists Piyush Bairagi Rakesh Bharath Manie Bhatia Bhushan T. Deogade Kunal Dhavale Sandeep Kalambe Sushant Matbar Balaji C. Phutane Sanghpal Pratap Wanjari Effects Production Coordinator Vikash Sharma Lighting & Compositing Technical Project Lead Sachin Shrestha Lead Lighting Artist Ravindra Bhandi Co-Lead Lighting Artist Tabrez Solkar Senior Lighting Artist Ravi Kumar Sangam Lighting Artists Anshad K. Abu Swati A. Baranwal Debjani Bhadra Biraj Bora Prafull Chauhan Santosh Das Hitesh Dhruv Roshan Ghatkar Harshita Gupta Zainul Abedin Javi Vikas Janrao Ajay Jain Arun K. John Vaibhav Kolge Safras Mahamood Amlan Mahapatra Tushar Mantri Sudipto Mukherjee Kalpana Negi Pratik Padariya Deepesh Phulwani Sarwani Gurbachan Singh Nitin Vade Lightspeed Technical Director Amiy Shrivastava Compositing Lead Sharon David Compositing Co-Lead Pranil Colaco Compositing Artists Sharon David Prosanta Dey Anthony Fernandes Avirup Ghosh Ajay Gurram Gaurav Kapoor Amit Karekar Shraddha Kate Paras Kawa Manoj Keer Imad A. Khan Pankaj Kumar Arun Mendon Suvadip Mondal Irshad Patel Biplab Paul Srinivas Reddy Ravi Shekhar Deepak Pal Singh Abhishek Sinha Amit G. Thakur Sujit Tone Anuj R. Varma Lighting & Compositing Manager Michael D'sa Sequence Managers Chetan Barora Gauri Bhagwat Raphael Fernandes Rendering Rendering Managers Lokesh Mishra Shakti Prakash Mohanty Abhijit A. Pimpalkhare Rendering Lead Vipin Shah Rendering Wranglers Satish Babu Kishore C. Mandal Deepak Nirmal Kartik B. Poojary Sajan Raj Afzal U. Sayyed Girish A. Suryavanshi Satya Prakash Tripathy Production India Unit Editor Hitesh C. Kaklotar Production Tracker Bharat Shinde Head of Global Production John McKenna India Unit Production Managers Aby John Nilesh Sardesai Los Angeles Unit Production Manager Victoria Itow-Tsering Additional CG Production Support Shailesh Gautam Rahul Khanna Technology & Development Team Senior CG Technology Manager Arun Nath CG Technology Manager Sachin Shrestha CG Technology Supervisor Bhavik Sukhadia Technology Team Gyandeep Das Mukund Dhananjay Vikas Jaiswal Akesh Kulmi Sreenath Nair Viral Sompura Shader Writing and Support Rupesh Mandke Technology Supervisor Jaykar R.A. Technology Managers Pragya Pathak Suhit Saha Technology Coordinator Gauri Khadye Head of Information Technology Infrastructure Irfan Khan Managers of Information Technology Infrastructure Mahesh Chaudhary Jagannath Padhy Manager of Storage Resources Gaurang Pandya System Administrators Sachin Bhakare Kunal Desai Salman Desai Ashish Dutt Samir Dutta Viral Gala Madhu Kamble Chetan Parmar Sameer Pednekar Wasil Raye Vinal Sah Ameer Shaik Nizam Shaikh Pallavi Shinde Harpreet Singh Jesson Thomas Ritesh Varma Network Administrators Raju Kalamkar Rajkumar Prasad Linux Administrators Dhiraj Deshpande Sachin Devalkar Rajesh Hatiskar Special Thanks to P.J. Gunsagar Production Production Manager Bianca Margiotta Production Administration Candi Purugganan Production Support Cher Bentley Tina Fallah Tamarah Miles Celeste Moses Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Rebecca Mathany Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Administrators Yadira Davis Daphne Fei Luisa Guzman Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Production Supervisor Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Casting Supervisor Jennie Monica Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Casting Associates Sara Getzkin Christi Soper Assistant to Mike Disa Terry Ward Assistant to Amy McNeill Gabrielle A. Thomas Assistant to Geo G. Audel LaRoque Post Production Post Production Manager Matt Singer Post Production Accounting by Rice Gorton Pictures Post Production Accountant Liam Hearne Post Production Assistant Accountant Erica Kolsrud Post Production Payroll Accountant Bruce Wrigley Post Production Accounting Clerk Patrick Williams Track Reader Fred Salinas Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Mike Garcia Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Titles Main & End Titles Designed and Produced by Filmograph Title Designers Aaron Becker Zachary Carnes Simon Clowes Title Executive Producer Seth Kleinberg CG Supervisor Lee Nelson Editor Gabriel Diaz Animators Zach Carnes Takayuki Sato Modeling Artists Eric Keller Bryan Repka Lighting & Texturing Artists Josh Kohlmeier Vlad Pineda Patrick Vidal Additional Design & Animation Chad Ashley Zachary Carnes Alphonse Swinehart End Title 2D Animation Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Fotokem Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Digital Intermediate Colorist John Daro Digital Intermediate Editor Eric Wood Senior Vice President Tom Vice Vice President & Senior Digital Intermediate Producer Jose Parra Digital Intermediate Producer Sue Alexander Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Sabre Media Studios Sound Supervisors Timothy J. Borquez Tom Syslo Sound Designer Jeff Hutchins Sound Editors Matt Brown Eric Freeman Tony Orozco Daisuke Sawa Alex Borquez Nick Gotten III Foley Artist Diane Greco Foley Mixer Robert Crew Re-Recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Daisuke Sawa Music Additional Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Nick Wollage Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Executive in Charge of Music Niki Sherrod Soundtrack Available on Songs Coming soon! Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Director Xavier Bec Research & Development Supervisor Mark Jackels Research & Development Manager Anna Newman Research & Development Principal Engineers Eric Tabellion Feng Xie Research & Development Lead Engineer Clement Rambach Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eduardo Bustillo Reid Gershbein Eric Griswold Nicholas Long Erwan Maigret Drew Olbrich Kurt Schaefer Karl Johann Schmidt Kenichiro Tanaka Deepak Tolani Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Hector Yangli Yee Daniel Yu Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi Shawn Neely George Sakellariou Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Assistant Systems Engineer Damien Cheetham Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Development Lead Lucas R. A. Ives Technical Development Coordinator Mary Van Escobar Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Technical Development Engineers Frank Aalbers Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Chris Chapman Jiayi Chong Kurt Fleischer Keith Daniel Klohn Martin Nguyen Michael K. O'Brien Maxwell Planck Ferdi Scheepers Chris Schoeneman Brian Smits David Wallace Technical Interns Nathan Matsuda Manish Sharma Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Brett Levin Stephen Marshall Arun Rao Michael Shantzis Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, and Print Solutions from Gingo Animation's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Gingo Animation's Computing Innovation Partner Animation Software Provided by Digital Ink & Paint Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendered with Technology Management Technology Manager Emmanuel C. Francisco Technology Coordinator David Cameron Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits MPAA No. 63017 © 2019 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios and WETA Digital Universal Studios and Gingo Animation are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created and Produced at Gingo Animation North Hollywood, California Category:Credits Category:Paint Universe